


Bed Head

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Nudity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, not graphic tho, probably self projecting a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: You've washed your hair for the time in a while, and Hunk takes notice.





	Bed Head

Hunk isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or awake. All he knows is that there’s a sweet smell overriding his senses and a warmth at his side. Upon realizing that he’s actually awake, he slowly opens his eyes to find his face inches from your hair. He inhales the scent of your shampoo and it takes him all of five seconds (after simply enjoying how ridiculously wonderful your hair smells) to realize what it all means.

After nearly three weeks of your personal hygiene going to hell, you had finally started taking care of yourself again. Of course, he had to encourage you a lot and make sure you were actually performing everyday tasks, like bathing and brushing your teeth and getting proper sleep, but it made him happy that, for the time being at least, you seemed to be better. He knew depression wasn’t something that could be fixed overnight, and that could be cured just by having a helpful significant other. It took time, and usually therapy and medication, before things could really get better. The anxiety didn’t exactly help. But he did everything he could to make you feel better. And if at the end of the day you had a smile on your face, he counted it as his greatest achievement for helping keep it there, and you’re greatest achievement for staying so strong.

After taking time to think about this, he smiles and slips his arm under the blankets, wrapping it around your bare waist and pulling you close to his chest, burying his face in your hair.

He suddenly hears you chuckle and say, “Gonna say good morning or are you just going to keep sniffing my hair?”

He laughs a bit and says, “Morning, y/n. Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Your hair is so fluffy and soft, and it smells really nice.”

You sigh sadly, and his heart stops for a moment. “It’s the first time I’ve washed it in days. You must think I’m disgusting.”

His heart drops. You feel him hold you closer. “Y/N that isn’t true. I don’t think you’re disgusting at all. And it’s not like you can help it. It just happens. But I’m here for you. I want to help you and take care of you.” he says. His lips graze your shoulder. “I love you. So, so much.” he whispers against your skin.

You feel tears well up in your eyes. “I love you, too.” You turn over to face him and lean in to kiss him. It’s soft, and slow, and loving, and the overwhelming emotions have the tears rolling down your cheeks. He sits up, bringing you up with him, and reaches past you to a box of tissues on the nightstand. (This isn’t the first time you’ve cried in his room.) He wipes away your tears and tosses the tissue onto the nightstand, to be disposed of later, and brings you in for another kiss, his hands slowly sliding against the bare skin of the hips and waist, trying to calm you. When the two of you part, you’re breathless but smiling wide.

“I love you so much.” you say, almost feeling like you’re in a daze.

His smile widens. “I love you, too. Never forget that.”

And then he’s kissing you again, your neck this time. He slowly pulls you onto his lap, holding you closely but gently, his kisses soft and slow just like earlier.

“You know what the best part about seeing you happy is?” he asks you in between kisses.

“What?”

Hunk leans back to look you in the eyes. “Seeing you smile. Knowing you feel better.” he says lovingly. “And, perhaps, one other thing.”

There’s a slight smirk on his face now, and it sparks your curiosity. “Oh?”

His smirk grows and he moves one hand up to ruffle your hair. “Your adorable bed head.”

You laugh and smack his hand away, pushing lightly against his chest. He falls back against the bed, taking you with him, the both of you giggling all the while as you nuzzle each other and peck each other on the cheek and nose and forehead.

“You’re such a dork, Hunk.” you say.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” he replies, and that line has never sounded so sweet and caring until it comes from his mouth. You blush and kiss him once more, a bit more passionately than the last few kisses.

The two of you sleep in that morning, sharing soft touches and sweet kisses. Later, you’ll tell the other Paladins that Hunk forgot to set the alarm clock. But for now, neither of you worried about later. You just spent now loving each other as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
